Enlaces de Amor
by JaneElizabethLopezCullen
Summary: Estaa es unaa historiia creadaa x mii, la hiice hace unos varios años, x esoo estaa media mala...pero lo hice con esfuerzoo....Ojala les guste :


Capítulo 1

Hola, mi nombre es Laura y les voy a contar la historia de mi amor.

Todo empezó cuando tenia 20 años, era joven y estaba estudiando en una universidad de Argentina. Mis amigos eran increíbles pero después de terminar mis estudios no pude saber más de ellos.

La historia comienza por un Chat con un chico que no conocía. Yo guardé mis conversaciones con el escribiéndolas en una hoja y la guardaba en una caja rosa que escondía bajo la cama. Me gustaban sus poemas y su imaginación al escribir cuentos de chicos y adolescentes.

Por suerte todavía contengo conmigo las conversaciones. Voy a escribir la primera

Gonzalo: Hola Laura

Laura: hola, ¿te conozco?

Gonzalo: si, fuimos a la universidad juntos ¿no te acordás?

Laura: No, no me acuerdo de ningún Tomás, borre de mi memoria a todos mis amigos y recuerdos. No recuerdo mas que la estructura de la escuela

Gonzalo: Ah, para hacerte recordar soy un poeta.

Laura: (yo en ese momento estaba pensando con duda) ¿Puedes darme un poema?

Gonzalo:

Cada noche que veo la luna

El sol bajando a nuestros pies

Pensando en ti como madrugas

Surgiendo el atardecer

Laura: Muy bueno, eres un gran poeta

Gonzalo: muchas gracias. Decías eso en la universidad

Laura: ¿Enserio?

Gonzalo: se ha desconectado

¿Por que se habría desconectado justo después de que yo hice esa pregunta? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería mi novio de la universidad?¿O sería mi mejor amigo?

Muchas preguntas se me cruzaban en a cabeza hasta que sonó el timbre de mi casa.

Ahí me desconecte de mi correo y apagué mi computadora.

Mientras caminaba por el gran pasillo de mi casa que me iba a llevar la puerta, pensé en algo que podía ocurrir.

Se me había ocurrido que Gonzalo, estaba parado en el portón con flores. Por un instante me puse nerviosa, después mas calma abrí la puerta.

Era mi amiga Maite, venía a tomar un té conmigo y a charlar.

Pasaban los días y yo estaba buscando respuestas a mis preguntas. Cada día a la 3.00 de la tarde me sentaba en la computadora y buscaba su nombre, pero nunca estaba; cada minuto que pasaba buscaba mi teléfono y leía los mensajes o esperaba que llamaran.

Una noche de pura desesperación por el chico intente buscar la dirección de su casa en la guía telefónica. Busqué y busqué pero no estaba ni un principio o fin de la guía.

Esa noche me tiré en la cama llorando, no podía vivir sin él aunque no lo conociera.

Al día siguiente me senté en la gran silla del living, prendí la computadora, limpié el monitor y arregle los parlantes

(Los había roto por tener la música demasiado fuerte, estaba escuchando rock cuando explotó)

Estaba tratando de reparar los pocos botones del teclado cuando me mandaron un mensaje.

Yo pensaba que era él, pero era una cadena de mi amiga Melisa para salvar animales indefensos, mostraba fotografías cuando encontré un rostro de alguien que conocía pero no sabía quién era.

Yo, muy enojada, pude reconocer a la persona; era mi novio. Se había ido varios años atrás. Me contó que lo habían llamado para la guerra y que no volvería jamás.

Seguí leyendo y encontré "ACÁ ESTE HOMBRE LLAMADO JUAN BAUTISTA ESTA CON SU NOVIA ATACANDO Y MALTRATANDO TIGRES CACHORROS…" no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, parecía que mi mente se había vuelto en blanco y me paralicé por mas de dos minutos.

Me había dejado por otra chica y asesinaban animales, dos cosas que a mi me enoja mas es la que los chicos sean infieles y que maltraten animales. Tuve odio, rabia y envidia, todo al mismo tiempo.

No sabía que hacer, ¿Me tenía que quedar con ese chico del Chat o tenía que convencerme de que nunca pude ver ese correo que estaba él asesinando tigres cachorros o perros?

Esa noche no pude dormir tranquila, soñaba con Juan Bautista asesinándome, era un sueño muy violento, por eso me caí de la cama.

Al día siguiente aferré a mis manos un recipiente de helado de chocolate y me lo empecé a comer en la computadora, estaba muy triste hasta que escuche un sonido que venía del monitor.

Era anónimo, decía "Juncos 233", unos segundos después se leía "toca la puerta a las 5.00, estaré esperándote".

Yo salte de la silla, di un salto muy alegre y dije cantando "Es Gonzalo, es Gonzalo".

A las 4:55 ya estaba parada frente a la puerta, toqué varias veces el timbre pero nadie contesto. Ya me estaba retirando muy dolorida cuando se abrió de repente.

Indecisa por el miedo no sabía a donde ir adentro de la casa o irme.

Decidí entrar. Me encontré a alguien de alta estatura con ojos celestes y pelo marrón, era re lindo. Pensé que era Tomas.

El chico se presento y me llevó hacia el fondo de la bodega que parecía abandonada.

Allí tenía preparada una cena, me parecía muy romántico los fideos con albóndigas. Además los había hecho él con todo su amor.

Nos sentamos en la mesa redonda, y conversamos un largo rato, hablamos sobre la universidad, y que había pasado con nuestras vidas.

Hasta que le pregunté ¿Me amabas? Dudo por varios segundos hasta que me respondió:

Si, te amo muchísimo con toda mi vida.

Mis lágrimas salían de los ojos.

Así terminé con quedarme con él, con Gonzalo.

Capítulo 2

Era el tercer día que estábamos saliendo con Gonzalo, en los últimos días habíamos ido a escalar un cerro. Me costó mucho escalar esos 800 Metros. Pero valió la pena al llegar y ver un ocaso de varios tonos.

Después de descansar Gonzalo sacó su guitarra y me toco una de sus poesías convertidas en canciones.

Fue muy tierno.

Unos meses después ya estaba llorando en mi cama. Me había dejado por otra chica, mi "mejor amiga" que se llamaba Ángela. Era un demonio, me hacía hacer cosas que no quería hacer, por ejemplo robar los caramelos en el supermercado o decirles a mis amigas verdaderas que no las querías.

Que suerte que Maite y Melisa siempre me cuidaban, no eran malvadas como las típicas adolescentes sino eran tiernas y dulces, como yo.

Siguiendo con el tema; después de la caminata no lo volví a ver. No llamaba por teléfono y no me mandaba mensajes de texto con su romántica poesía.

Me preocupé. Solo quería ver ese rostro una vez más y decirle cuanto lo amo.

Era viernes, yo estaba chateando con unos amigos cuando tocaron la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? Me pregunté.

No era nadie. Miré hacia abajo cuando encontré un sobre amarillo.

No había notas ni nada escrito, solo unas fotos. Las revisé

En ellas estaba Gonzalo besándose. No sabía que hacer. Días más tarde fui a su casa. Toqué la puerta pero nadie contestó, decidí abandonar las esperanzas por minutos, pero después se me ocurrió ir a su bodega abandonada.

Lo encontré y no le dije nada.

Me preguntó:

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

- ¿Qué tengo que decir? Dije yo nerviosa

- Que por qué te he dejado

- ¿Me has dejado? Fingí

- Sí, no has visto las fotos del sobre ¿no?

- Si las he visto. ¿Tú las habías dejado?

- Yo las saqué y yo te las entregué ¿Por qué viniste?

- Quería decirte que te amo. Pero como tú no me amas no puedo decir nada.

Me retiré con angustia y no volví a verlo más.

Tercer capitulo

En la escuela no solo eran chicos, era también la amistad con mis amigas.

Había dos agustinas que eran mis amigas, una era simpática, a ella la clasificaba con AM (como las mañanas) y a mi otra amiga la dulce la contaba como AS (como el poker).

Con ellas pude hacer mucho, pero después de unos años no nos volvimos a ver.

Yo cambié de amigas porque ya no encontraba ninguna con quien decir secretos, ni ideas.

Otra amiga, (mejor amiga del alma) era Maite, ella me viene a visitar todos los días en mi casa desde que nos conocimos en la secundaria. Su mejor amistad era también mi mejor amiga, Melisa. Me hacía recordar su nombre a un león, no sabía porque. Me daba gracia recordar su nombre. Con ella me encuentro todas las semanas del año.

Mis amigas eran lo bueno de la escuela, lo malo eran las bajas notas y los profesores gruñones que gracias a ellos aprendimos mas.

También eran malas las pruebas me ponía nerviosa, pero siempre con mis amigas nos relajábamos antes del examen.

Me acuerdo que una vez se me cruzo en mi vida una enemiga mía del jardín, me empezó a insultar en la escuela (no sabía que iba al mismo colegio) Mis amigas me protegieron y de ella no volví a saber mas.

Las amigas protegen y sanan las heridas que tiene una.

La mejor aventura que tuve fue con Maite y con Melisa, fuimos de campamento y teníamos que escalar una montaña. Fue arriesgado. Teníamos que llegar a la sima. Pero yo me caí a los 100M de altura. Trate de no seguir bajando por la empinada, pero era muy difícil.

Maite y Melisa me agarraron los brazos y pudieron salvarme. Gracias a ella sigo viva.

También tuve aventuras divertidas con AM (Agustina Martín) En el cumpleaños de ella con otra amiga, que le decíamos Colo empezamos a tirar globos de agua. Era divertido hasta que yo me mojé toda la cabeza, el agua estaba helada.

Con AS (Agustina Stafolani) Tuvimos sucesos extravagantes; Un día fuimos a la playa y nos metimos en el mar, cuando una ola nos llevo lejos. Cuando alcanzamos ver tierra. No estábamos en nuestra playa, habíamos parado en otra ciudad. Yo me asusté. Después no se como llegué.

Tuve aventuras y tristezas con mis amigas. Yo mas aun.

En mi escuela no me querían mucho, todos los días que llegaba de mi casa, tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a mis pocas amigas y decía siempre el mismo dialogo

no me quieren en la escuela, me dicen cosas feas.

Era difícil mantenerme de pie con lágrimas en los ojos, se me pasó cuando al fin llegué a la secundaria. La mayoría me quería, tenía mejores amigas y disfrute buenos años con ellas.

Capitulo 4

Ya hablamos de Gonzalo. Ese fue mi primer amor, pero no el único.

Mi otro amor fue Alejandro. Era sincero y romántico. Pero no era de mi actitud.

Les contare porque.

Después de que terminara de hablar con Gonzalo, no tenía quien me lleve a mi casa.

Hice dedo para que me transporten hacia mi casa o cerca. Estuve dos horas hasta que una camioneta de granja se detuvo.

El chico no hablo hasta que yo empecé la conversación.

Gracias por llevarme

De nada- dijo dulcemente-¿Dónde vives?

En la ciudad, en avenida Cause 225.

Ah, muy cerca de ahí vivo.

¿Cómo te llamas?- dije yo muy dudosa.

Alejandro- Dijo él- ¿Como te llamas, vos?

Laura

Alejandro se puso nervioso, yo igual. Me parecía lindo, pero no me podía enamorar de él, unas horas atrás había roto con Gonzalo y no quería que me pase de nuevo. Quizás mas adelante, cuando ya no recordara a ese chico que había puesto en un sobre las fotos de las lagrimas que me salieron de mis ojos.

No puedo pensar en chicos después de que me hayan roto el corazón. No sería honesto.

Cuando me dejo en mi casa, se fue alejando, hasta que no quedo rastro de él.

Al día siguiente me encontré con una sorpresa en el jardín de mi casa, habían puesto pétalos de rosas. Decía

"laura eres la luz de mis ojos" yo no sabía que emoción debía poner en funcionamiento mi mente, alegría, amor o llanto.

Trate de dormir un poco mas ya que era muy temprano, quería olvidar todo eso, seguro el viento se llevaría esos pétalos, por eso no me preocupé demasiado.

Eran las once de la mañana de un sábado, estaba muy tranquila y me había olvidado de los pétalos. Hice mi desayuno y descansé en la computadora con una taza de café con leche.

Había muchas personas conectadas pero nadie me hablaba. Hasta que se conecto un chico que no conocía.

Era como una repetición de mi vida, era como si volviera unos días atrás.

Me retiré rápidamente de la computadora y e puse a ver televisión.

Mirando unos programas, me doy cuenta de que aparece el chico que había visto hace unos días atrás que me transportó con su camioneta, Alejandro.

Estaba vendiendo su camioneta roja de una marca lujosa, "Mentaus".

Apagué la TV. Ya no quería pensar en él. El mundo se había vuelto loco, estaban pasando su rostro en revistas, programas y en otras cosas que a mí mucho no me interesaba.

Ya era tarde y necesitaba ir al trabajo al día siguiente. Tenía que llegar temprano porque me habían ascendido en la editorial. Hablando de eso, yo trabajo en una editorial, era muy conveniente para mí, ya que quedaban a unas pocas cuadras.

Sigo contando la historia. Cuando llegué a la cama no podía dormir, traté de leer un cuento, pero no encontré ninguno que fuera de mi atracción. Después bajé a tomar algo, y eso me calmo, pero no del todo. Y subí de nuevo para ver si resultaba que cayera bien el agua.

Seguía pensando en Alejandro. Mi vida estaba rodeada por imágenes de él.

Escuché un ruido en el living de mi casa. Aferré a mis manos un palo que guardo siempre en mi placard para estas situaciones.

Bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado, eran unos hombres con pasamontañas y todo de negro. ¡Venían a secuestrarme! Corrí hacia arriba, ¡demasiado tarde, ya estaban algunos tipos en mi habitación! Me tiraron dardos somníferos y me dormí.

Aparecí en una extraña casa, estaba muy destruida. También estaba con la boca tapada con un pañuelo sucio, no quería pensar quien lo uso. Además estaba atada en una silla de madera.

Estaba un poco dormida cuando apareció un señor. Me amenazó con un cuchillo y me dijo que si no le pagaba la iba a lanzar al río mas cercano.

Me asusté, no tenía dinero y mi familia no me podía ayudar ya que estaban visitando a mis hermanos en Inglaterra.

Empecé a llorar, no tenía otra opción, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. Le pegué en la panza y traté de robarle el cuchillo. No pude.

Al hacer esta acción me amenazó con cortarme el cuello, si no me callaba y me calmaba no sabía que me podía pasar. Yo asentía con miedo, para que se vaya. Pero el chico seguía asustándome para su diversión.

Estuve 3 días con ellos, no pasaba nada, estaba mas tranquila y me habían dejado hablar. No gritaba para que no me asesinen, era un gran riesgo.

Un día llegó la policía, me mantuvieron en un ropero, para que no me encontraran. Había un chico conmigo me tapaba la boca.

Otro día diferente, el mas complicado de mi vida, alguien abrió de repente el portón de esa vieja casa que aún sigo recordando, y me salvó. Para haber más acción los ladrones nos siguieron con armas en una camioneta nueva.

Nos refugiamos en un callejón sin salida, hasta que después de dos horas salimos.

Al correr con desesperación y miedo no me había dado cuenta quién era el chico.

Era el que me había llevado hasta mi casa después de pelearme con Gonzalo.

Intentó besarme, pero yo no lo dejé y salí corriendo hacia mi casa.

Después de esta tenebrosa experiencia, no era igual. Cerraba las puertas con llaves y me compré una alarma por las dudas.

Cada noche era diferente, sentía ruidos extraños o sentía una mano apoyada sobre mi hombro, veía sombras o escuchaba la puerta.

Una mañana de invierno, decidí escribirle un mensaje a mi héroe:

Alejandro: Gracias por salvarme de esa terrible oscuridad,

Eres muy bueno. Laura

A la tarde de ese mismo día me sentía bien, hasta que un mensaje llegó.

Querido amigo Gabriel, gracias por secuestrar a mi amor prohibido, después de su terror me amará.

Eres un malvado como yo.

Ale.

El mensaje había llegado equivocado

No lloré, me llené de rabia e ira, pero no lloré.

Y así me di cuenta de que todos mis novios iban a ser así.

Fin.


End file.
